Junjou Pocky! (ONE-SHOT)
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: What would happen if MIsaki recieved osme pocky from Saki? And why does Usagi want to play the pocky game anyways? Rated T for fluff... No smex this time. One of my only T-rated fanfics Saki included! But only for a while.


**I thought of this while reading fanfics about pocky... There was only 1 fanfic about pocky for Junjou... NOW THERE WILL BE 2! XD Okay! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou. And Saki is slightly in this. She just does 1 thing then runs off to Haruhiko's place. And yes, she IS in love with Haruhiko. This is going to be one of the only T rated fanfics I write. The next is going to be of Misaki being a cat... THAT will be fun ;)**

"Mi-Sa-Ki!" The young collage girl called out to Misaki.

"Hi, Saki." Misaki replied.

"Look! Look! Look what I got" Saki cried, holding a red box in her hand.

"S-Saki... T-That's..." Misaki struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"Yup! It's pocky!" Saki exclaimed. She handed the box to Misaki. "Here"

"W-What am I supposed to do with it?" Misaki asked.

"Use it!" Saki replied. She moved her mouth to Misaki's ear. "Or you could have a little fun with Usagi-Chan..." She whispered.

"S-Saki-san!" Misaki cried, flustered.

"C'mon! You know you want to!" Saki cried.

"Saki!" A voice called. Haruhiko was leaning up against his brown car with 1 foot on the side of the car ((A/N: Like those bad boys do with their motorcycle instead of a car.)) "C'mon, let's go..." Haruhiko said.

"Hai! Coming! Hi-Ko-Chan!" Saki chanted.

"I said don't call me that!" Haruhiko snapped. Saki skipped over to Haruhiko and snuggled against his arm.

'Eh!? Saki's clutching Usagi-ani and he's letting her!?' Misaki was shocked.

"Okay! Let's go!" Saki cried, happily. "Misaki, I'm gonna go home with Hiko-chan!" saki called.

"Okay..." Misaki replied.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Haruhiko cried.

"Whatever..." Saki said. Misaki walked towards the luxurious apartment, as Saki and Haruhiko drove away.

"Tadaima!" Misaki called

"Okaiari..." The velvet voice called back. He noticed the red box in Misaki's hand. "Is that..." Usagi began. He quickly ran up to Misaki and snatched the box out of Misaki's hands.

"Oh, Saki gave me that." Misaki said.

"This is pocky!" Usagi cried. His eyes sparkled. "I've wanted to play the pocky game!" Usagi said, excitedly.

"And he thinks I get excited about something stupid...' Misaki didn't know what to do. Usagi opened the box and stuck on in his mouth.

"Misaki.." Usagi said through the pocky.

"W-What?" Misaki stammered.

"Play the pocky game with me..." Usagi asked.

"W-what!? No!" Misaki cried. Usagi gave him his puppy dog eyes. ((A/N: For all you Koi Maid-sama fans, I think that's how you spell it, think of it as what's his face's name did... I can't remember his name... I think it was *looks up name* Ah! It was Usui! Srry... I don't watch Koi wa Maid-sama... I found it watching Junjou... There is a Misaki there...))

"Please..." Usagi whined.

"F-Fine..." Misaki sighed. Usagi perked up. ((A/N: At this moment he would've grew dog-ears and a tail and bee like "Wuh Wuh!" That's Japanese for woof. Think of Ciel...)) He hugged Misaki tightly.

"Yay!" Usagi cheered. ((A/N: Usagi is soooooooo OOC! XD))

"Sometimes, I can't believe you're an adult..." Misaki muttered. Misaki reached over and bit the other side of the pocky. "Wait a minute! How come YOU get the chocolate side! I thought you didn't like sweets!" Misaki cried.

"I don't like sweets but I certainly like Misaki's-

"AHHHHH!" Misaki screamed to stop Usagi from saying it.

"You know it's true..." Usagi stated.

"Whatever..." Misaki sighed. "Let's just get this over with..." Misaki bit his end again. They slowly bit forward on there sides. When their faces were nearly inches away, Misaki bit off a big chunk, ending Usagi's idea. ((A/N: COCK BLOCK! Achievement unlocked: Cock Blocker XD)) He smirked.

"Hey!" Usagi cried. He growled.

"I know if I continued who knows what will happen..." Misaki sighed.

"Misaki..." Usagi growled.

"Fine..." Misaki sighed. Usagi pulled out another piece and bit one side of it. Misaki had the chocolate side. Misaki bit his end as they slowly bit off more. Usagi ran his hand through Misaki's hair as their faces were nearly inches away from each other. Their lips touched as they finished the pocky. Usagi slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth. Misaki's eyes slowly closed, enjoying the sweet moment. 'Baka Usagi...'

**AND WE'RE DONE! Hope you guys liked! R & R!**


End file.
